Dark Prince
by DanniMarie
Summary: PART 15 is now up! READ!!!!!!AU. Bulma lives alone in the woods and has to care for herself. The Dark Prince lookes after her, but what is he going to do when she need's his help?
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is an AU, it is V/B and others. Right now that rating is 'R' but that may go up. Anyway I hope that you like it.  
  
Dark Prince Part 01  
  
Bulma looked behind her to see what she had done. It was not much, but what was she supposed to do? Her father was killed about a year ago and he had no brothers to do the hard work. He mother had died when she was young and all she had left was the small house and the horse.  
  
She lived there, on her family's land and did everything she could to keep it. Every man in the town would come to try to help her but she would have no part of it. She was the most beautiful woman in the town. With her waste long sky blue hair, and her eye's that looked, as they might be apart of the sea it's self.  
  
She knew that the men only had their own needs in mind and cared nothing about her. She was not the kind out women to open her legs to any man who came to her. She was not ready to make a family. She was 20 years old and free. She loved every minute and was planing on keeping it that way for a long time.  
  
She would not take help from many and this also lead to her not having many friends. Many were surprised that she was even alive, with all the killings going on.  
  
Many towns were being pulled apart and all the men killed. The children left and the young woman taken. No one had even seen who was doing this. Many people said that it was the Dark Prince. The Dark Prince was side to ones rule the land, but one day he just upped and left. No one knew if he was killed, died, or if he just turned to the woods to kill.  
  
The Dark Prince was a cruel man who loved to kill. He would kill all he could with his bear hands because it was said that he loved the feel of dead skin under his hands. No one knew if this was true or not, for the Dark Prince lived seventy years ago. He would have to be a ghost to still kill anyone now.  
  
Bulma however didn't pay any warring to all the stories, because to her that's all they were stories.  
  
She looked to see that it was getting late and she still had to get the horse in. She stopped planting the seeds for the winter and walked to the barn. She walked behind it to a large feld to see a large snow-white horse walking around.  
  
She knew that if she left Snow Dancer out that the wolfs would try to get her. He knew that Dancer could take them with out trying, but she didn't want to risk loosing the only other thing she had. She called out to her and Dancer looked up and then started to gallop over to her.  
  
"Come on Dancer. You need to get in before the wolfs get you." Bulma said sweetly to Dancer and walked with her to the barn. She took one last look out at her land and stopped when she saw something on one of the hills.  
  
She walked a little and could only tell that it was someone on a horse. She couldn't tell who it was but something told her to get inside as soon as she could, and yet the other half of her was telling her that nothing was going to happen.  
  
She walked in to the barn to see Dancer all ready in, she turned to go out and locked the door. She walked a little ways to get in the hose and saw that the person was still there. She looked at it and felt as though the person was looking right at her. She quickened up her walk and got inside and locked the door.  
  
She looked out a window and saw that the hill was clear. Letting out a sigh she turned and got ready for bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A man on his horse road off into the night after looking out at the little house, he had known of that house and the woman that had lived there. He had never really gone out to see till tonight. He was taken back by what he saw, she was like a fallen angle. She had dirt all over her and her shin was covered with sweat.  
  
The man made his way back into the deep woods where he knew his men were. He knew that they where running low on supplies and needed to do another raid soon. He looked around to see a cave coming into view. He stopped his horse and got off and took the rains in his hands. He walked into the cave and looked around.  
  
Over to on side he saw five other horses tied up and eating. They all looked like the one the man had, but they were lighter in color.  
  
The man took off his hood and it reveled a man in his mid-20's. He had jet- black hair that was burning it's way up like a flame. He had cold eyes that were cole colored, that gave off a mysterious look. He looked over one more time to a group of three men.  
  
They were all around a fire that had something cooking over it. He walked over to them and sate down.  
  
"Hey Vegeta. It's time you got back. So what town are we going to go after this week?" A younger man asked.  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything. He just looked at Raditz, who had asked him. The other two men looked up at him and knew that he was thinking about something.  
  
"Sir, You do know that we need to raid another town to live, We are low and food and medical. We can't stay here forever." A bold one said.  
  
"I know that Nappa." Vegeta said in a low voice. He knew that they needed things and fast. He looked over and saw the last member of the group, Turles. He never liked that man, but he couldn't do anything about it. Vegeta was good friends with his brother, Kakarot and he would show some respect for him.  
  
Vegeta hated what they were. His father was at one time the king of all the lands, but something had happened and he left. He took some of the men and turned to the woods. He knew that his father had killed many towns trying to get back at the people that had once looked to him, but then shunned him.  
  
Vegeta was never told what his father did and he never wanted to know. All he knew was that he would go to all the towns and kill all the men take to food, and women. He knew that his father raped his mother, and he hated him for that. In fact the men that were in front of him right now, were all conceived from a rape.  
  
His father had died a few years ago and now it was only he, Nappa, Raditz, Turles, Kakarot, and Brolli. He tried to not kill and told that if any of them would like a woman, they had to do it another way then kidnap/rap. He told them that they had to honor her and earn their love.  
  
Vegeta was always showing himself as a hard-core guy, but deep down all he was after was someone to love. His father had nothing to do with him and would beat him all the time, and his mother was killed after Vegeta was born. He never saw what his mother looked like, but knew that she must have been beautiful.  
  
His thoughts were brought back to that woman living all alone. He knew that she had no one to look after her and knew that the woods had their evils out there. He had never felt kindness and love before, but he thought that he could at lest look after that one girl. She had done good so far, but he knew winter was coming and he knew that she didn't get all her crops planted.  
  
He looked at his men and another thought came to mind. She was a angle and if any of this men saw her they would do anything to have her. So he would take care of that.  
  
"No one goes by the house on the outskirts of town." Was all he said. They all looked up to him with confusion on their faces.  
  
"Why?" Turles asked.  
  
"Is my word not good for you?" Vegeta asked him with that 'don't-fuck-with- me' voice.  
  
"Sorry." He said and looked down. He knew that Vegeta didn't like him, but he didn't know why.  
  
They all looked around and Nappa pocked what was cooking over the fire. He took it off and handed it to Vegeta. He took off the first part then past it to the others to eat.  
  
He looked up to see that someone was coming in to cave. He saw that it was Kakarot and Brolli. They put their horses up and walked over.  
  
Kakarot looked over and saw that the food was ready and his eyes lit up. He rubbed his hands together and the other men just laughed. They all knew that Kakarot had a thing for food.  
  
After they had eaten they all got to their own parts of the cave and got ready for bed. They all where out like a light and sleeping. All but one, Turles got up and made his way to the horses. He got his and then turned to the opening of the cave. He walked out and got on ridding to go see what was all about this little house.  
  
Ok that's it for part one. I hope that you liked it. I don't know if I'm going to do anymore on this one, if I get some R/R's I may keep it going, but I don't know. Anyway I would like to know what you thing and if I should keep this one going. 


	2. Part 02

Ok this is for all those of you who said to keep going. I'm happy that I got 10 reviews in one day and on one part. Here is the 2nd part. The more R/R's I get the faster I get out the next parts. I hope that you like this one.  
  
Dark Prince Part 02  
  
Turles road his horse harder then he had ever done before. He was hopping to get to the house, see what was so big about it and then get to sleep before anyone knew that he had ever left. He was just hopping that Vegeta didn't find out about this, or he would kill him.  
  
He slowed down his horse as he saw the house coming into view. He looked down on it and saw that all the lights were off, but there was still a little glow in one of the rooms. He got off his horse, and walked it. He walked by the barn to look in and see a white horse that would make and fine steal. He continued on to the house to look in the window and he didn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
Right there in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She walked like a dancer and her coloring gave her the look of an angel. He had never seen coloring like hers before. He now knew why Vegeta didn't want anyone to raid this house. He was going to keep her all to himself.  
  
Turles ducked down and thought for a moment. He knew that he could not keep her for the Dark Prince would know and he would kill him. So he thought of something different. He could take her tonight, then just kill her. He could make it back to the others in no time, and when Vegeta came to look up on her, she would be dead. He could make it look like a brake-in, yeah that was what he was going to do.  
  
Turles got up and tied he horse close to the door so that he could get away faster if he needed. He looked in the window one more time to look and see her getting into the nice bed.  
  
'This is going to be fun.' Turles thought to himself and got up and walked to the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma had gotten ready for bed and wasted no time in getting into her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about that person that was on that hill that she had seen today. She just hoped that he wasn't going to do anything to her and her land. She would not just sit there and let them do what they wanted, oh no, her father had taught her how to fight and she was pretty good at it too.  
  
She got into bed and just as her was about to go to sleep she heard something by the door. She looked over to it and got up, she grabbed a sward that was under her bed and walked up to open it.  
  
As she was about to get to it, it opened up and she screamed and a man came into her home. He looked at her and her could see lust in his eyes. She could tell that he was a fighter just by looking at him. She guessed that he worked with the Dark Prince.  
  
"What do you what here?" Bulma said with a strong voice. She took the sward and brought it to his neck.  
  
Turles had not thought that this would happen, but he liked a good fight. He looked up and down her body and then looked into her blue eyes.  
  
"I asked you a question!" She said and put the sward more into him. This however was the wrong thing to do. Turles sidestepped and took the sward out of her hand and put it to her neck. He saw the new look of fear in her eyes and it made his blood flow faster.  
  
He took the Sward and brought it down to her nightgown, he cut one of the sleeves and it fell down revealing more skin. This made him smile and he knew that he was going to have fun with this one.  
  
Bulma at this point knew what was going to happen and she was not going to let him get away with it. She ran to the back door and opened it with out any trouble. She ran out and went right to the barn.  
  
Turles ran after her and out to the barn. He walked in and looked around.  
  
"Come on out beautiful. I'm not going to hurt you, much." He said as he looked around. He heard hoofs and moved out just in time to see her ride out on the horse that he had seen before. He ran back to get his horse and when after her.  
  
The one thing he didn't see was that they were going the same way to get to the cave.  
  
Ok Sorry that this one was short. I'll try to make them longer next time. R/R please. 


	3. Part 03

Hey I would just like to say thank you for R/R'ing for me you all. Anyway I hope that you haven't been waiting to long for this. I tried to put it out sooner, but I couldn't. Anyway I know that I have a Beta-reader..(You know who you are!) anyway I would like to say sorry but I had to put this out before I sent it to you, I'm having some difficulties with my e-mail and I couldn't send it to you. I really hope that you understand. Anyway I hope that you all like this part.  
  
NEWS!: I'm going to be starting up with school again here some and I'm only going to update the fanfics that I get a lot of R/R's on. So it this one gets more then the others, this is the one that I'll work on..get it? Anyway here you go...  
  
Dark Prince  
  
Last time..  
  
"Come on out beautiful. I'm not going to hurt you, much." He said as he looked around. He heard hoofs and moved out just in time to see her ride out on the horse that he had seen before. He ran back to get his horse and when after her.  
  
The one thing he didn't see was that they were going the same way to get to the cave.  
  
Part 03  
  
Bulma didn't stop to look back. She knew that he was not far behind her. She looked around to see if she could tell where she was but it didn't help, she was going way to fast and to slow down just to look, would let that man get closer to her.  
  
No, She would just have to find out where she was later. She could hear the sound of another horse coming up behind her and she knew that she had to think of something fast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta was awaken by the sound of horse outside the cave and got up faster then lighting. He ran over to the other men to walk them up, thinking that the King's knights had found out where they were.  
  
"Kakarot!" He growled low. "Get that pain in the ass brother of yours out of bed." He said looking over to Turles's bed.  
  
Kakarot looked over and got done and took off the covers, he looked down and saw that no one was there and then looked over to see that Vegeta had already seen.  
  
"He has now become a walking dead man!" Vegeta said as he got on to his horse, not even putting on his armor, and ridding his horse bareback. He wasted no time in bursting out of the mouth of the cave just in time to see a white horse followed by a manned darker horse rush right by him.  
  
Vegeta took off knowing that that had been Turles. He also knew that that was none other then the women that he had said to stay away from. He took off after those two knowing that his horse was by far faster then Turles, so he would be next to him in no time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma took the dear to look back and this time she saw two men after her. "What is this? Do they like have this planed?" She asked herself.  
  
She saw that there was a log coming up in the road and she knew that she was going to be throne off and there was nothing that she could do about it.  
  
She looked back and saw that the one man that had walked into her house had not yet known that there was yet anther one behind him. Part of her was wishing that this new one was there to help her, but something told her that they were from the same group.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta was coming up on the two fast and looked up to see the fear in his angle's eyes. He knew that he was going to kill Turles, but now he was going to make him hurt, a LOT before he killed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma saw That the log was coming up fast and she new what was going to happen. The last thing she knew was not feeling Dancer run, then felt dancer land. That was when she saw the ground coming up fast.  
  
She felt her arm hit with the hard dirt, and she looked up to see if the other man was after her. She got up to see that she was thrown a little off of the road. She tried to get up but as she did she felt and sharp pain run all over her body.  
  
She saw that the one man was coming to get her, but he stopped right when he saw that other man. Bulma almost saw the fear run over the man's faces. She looked over to get a good view of the other man and she couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
He was the hottest guy she had ever seen. He had only a white shirt that was open in the front. He was on a bare horse that looked like it was ready to run at any minute. His hair was up like a flame and she could see that he was not happy about something.  
  
She then looked back over and saw that the other man had put on a stone like faces and was not going to run. She looked back between the two of them and knew that they were going to fight anytime.  
  
She looked all over to see if she could find Show Dancer, but she couldn't find the white horse anywhere. The two men talking stopped her thoughts.  
  
"I told you not to go anywhere near that house."  
  
"Well, You never said why! So I thought I would go see, and you know what? I'm happy I did!"  
  
"You disobeyed a order!"  
  
"ORDER! FROM WHO? YOU?! Come on you not even a real prices!" He said as he looked over to Vegeta.  
  
Bulma could not believe what was going on. On man just walks into her house, and tries to rape her. She runs to the wood, to run into the Dark Princes. And it was clear to her that this two never got along.  
  
She was happy that this other man seemed to be helping her, but wait, 'Did he say, not to go anywhere near that house. Was he talking about her house?' Bulma didn't know what was going on, but she was going to find out.  
  
Vegeta looked over and saw that the girl was thinking about something. He looked over to Turles and was thinking. 'If he hurt her in any way.' He looked back over to see that she was not moving. Was she hurt? Vegeta was hoping that she was going to be ok, but right now he had to deal with Turles.  
  
He looked over to Turles, he knew Turles knew what was going to happen to him and Vegeta was going to have fun in killing him. It was true that Vegeta never liked him, now he had something to kill him over.  
  
Turles saw Vegeta and knew that he was going to die. He always knew Vegeta never liked him, and not Vegeta was going to kill him.  
  
Turles knew that he was going to die, but not without a fight. His horse took up and run right for Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta saw this and did the same, his evil smile on his faces. HE was going to be able to kill some one today, he never turned down a good killing.  
  
In no time Vegeta had Turles on the ground and he was coifing up blood. He got off his horse and walked over to him.  
  
"This is for not lessening to me." Vegeta said as he kicked him. Turles couldn't say anything, nothing would come out of his mouth, but his own deep red blood.  
  
When Vegeta was happy that he wasn't going to go anywhere he walked over to Bulma. He saw the look in her eyes and knew that she didn't know if he was going to help her or do just what Turles was thinking of doing.  
  
Without saying anything he walked right up to her and picked her up. She was about to scream and kick him when he spoke.  
  
"It looked like you had twisted you ankle, now I could put you down and let you walk, or I could put you on my hours and take you home. What would you like?" He asked not even looking down at her.  
  
Bulma didn't say anything and looked up to him.  
  
"I'll talk that as you would like my help." Was all he said before to got to his horse. He put her on and then got on himself. He put his arms around her and felt her stiff up. "I'm not like Turles, if I was going to do something to you I wouldn't ask to take you home."  
  
Bulma thought about that and found that he was true. So the other man had been named Turles? She looked over to see where that man was and saw that he was gone.  
  
"Don't worry, he can run all he would like, but he know that he's not going to get far."  
  
Bulma looked up and saw that he had a hard look to him, but something was there, something that looked like it was longing to find something. She couldn't help but look at how cute he was.  
  
Vegeta looked down and felt his heart beat a little faster within him. He had never had something like this happen before. What was he going to do? He had seen her only once and thought that she was an angle, but now that he was holding her that was different, she was a goddess.  
  
He could tell that her skin was perfect in every way and the color of it was beautiful. Her hair was so different then what he was used to seeing and he knew that any man would die to have her. And he knew right then and there that he would die for her. He wouldn't let any other man have her.  
  
He looked down at her and saw that she had fallen asleep and was breathing lightly. Part of him was thinking of taking her and hiding her somewhere, were no other man would ever see her, But he knew that she would like to go home and he couldn't bring himself to making her sad.  
  
The ride to her home was quicker then he would have liked it, but he knew that she needed to get rest.  
  
He walked in to her house with her in his arms and looked over to the bed. He took her over to it and put her down. He looked around and found some old towels and ripped them up. He looked over and saw that her arm was bleeding and he took a blow of water and cleaned her off. He was happy that she was asleep and was hopping that she was not going to wake up any time soon.  
  
He was done in no time and took to her ankle next. He saw that it was just bruised up and not broken. He raped it up and then put the covers over her. He found a char and put it next to the head of her bed. He sat down and looked over her faces. He knew that he was falling in love with her, but he also knew that she would never go for him.  
  
He looked over her and thought to himself, he would never talk to her, run into her, or se her ever again. HE was not about to love someone he couldn't be with. To him, it was the some to just kill yourself. He looked over her one last time than got up. He walked outside and looked in the window. He walked over to his horse and got on and was about to ride back in to the woods when he looked over to the field and saw that it wasn't done.  
  
He knew that the sun was not going to be up for a another few hours and he got off his horse and walked into the barn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma felt the sun on her faces and opened her eyes. She tried to get up but felt her body not moving. She tried again and this time it worked, only with pane. She looked out her window to look over the fields to see how much more she had felt to do.  
  
She looked out and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She thought that she had more then half to do, but as she looked out, the whole field was done. And the others were too. She had not thought to do the others due to not having time. She couldn't think of who would do this, then her mind screamed at her, the man from last night!  
  
Ok I know that this one was not much longer, but I'm working on it! Anyway I really hope that you liked it. Please tell me what you think, and yes I know that the other parts were better then this one, but I'm working on it. 


	4. Part 04

Sorry it took so long. Here is the part that so many of you have waited for. Things are going to start happening faster now..I hope that you like it.  
  
Dark Prince  
  
Last time.  
  
She looked out and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She thought that she had more then half to do, but as she looked out, the whole field was done. And the others were too. She had not thought to do the others due to not having time. She couldn't think of who would do this, then her mind screamed at her, the man from last night!  
  
Part 04  
  
It had been about two weeks and Bulma had still not yet found that man that had helped her. She would look for him when the sun was bight in the sky, but the minuet that it goes down she get to her house and locks up. She knew that no one would try anything, but it was just to stop her mind from screaming at her.  
  
She could not stop thinking about that man. She didn't know his name or where he lived, deep down she knew that he was none other then the Dark Prince that she had heard so much about. She knew that he was some one not to run into, but then why had he helped her, and finishes the work for her?  
  
So many things were running through her head, but she wiped them all away as she walked over to Snow Dancer. Dancer walked over to the girl and put his head in her hand.  
  
" Your all I have left, Dancer." She said knowing that he would not say anything back, but she liked talking to Dancer. She had been working in the house a few days ago and when she looked out the window she had seen Snow Dancer there. She had thought that he had run away that one night and didn't know that way home, but she was overjoyed when he just walked right up to the house as if saying 'Hi I'm home.' She looked to Dancer and picked up some hey to feed him. "I know, I should get out and meat people and find a guy to help me take care of the lands.I just can't do that. He would lock me in the house, cooking, cleaning and doing whatever her asks for. Sorry, not happening. I'm not that kind of girl. I like being free, no one to tell me what to do, just me and you Dancer." She said as she patted the horse's head.  
  
Dances closed his eyes liking the rub that Bulma was giving to him. Bulma closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She was outside standing next to Dancer and looking over the land that was now her's to look after.  
  
It was about noon and she was going to go bad in the house to get something to eat when she saw something over and the hill. It looked like a horse. She looked closer to see that it was in deed and horse and it looked to be hurt. She looked over to dancer to see him also looking, like he was thinking the same thing, but not about to do anything Bulma didn't tell him to do.  
  
Bulma didn't waste any time and jumped on Dancer. She didn't even need to tell him what to do, for he was already off in a full run to the other unknown horse. As they got closer to it, Bulma could tell that it was the horse of that man that she had been looking for. She jumped off Dancer and walked over to it.  
  
It was clear to her now that the horse was hurt. It had cuts all over it and looked like it had been running all night. She walked over to it and saw that there was blood all over it's back but she could not find any cuts on it's back. The only thing that she could think of would be that it's rider was hurt, and that he was bleeding.  
  
She looked all around to see if she could find a rider and she could not find anyone at all. She took the rains and led the horse to the barn. Dancer was close behind and was walking close to Bulma. As she walked to the barn she saw another horse coming from the other side of the barn. The only thing was this one had a rider, two at that.  
  
Sorry that it took me so long to get this one out, I'm also very sorry that it is so short. I hope that you liked it and thank you for reading it. Please R/R so I know to update. The more R/R's I get I sooner I'll up date. 


	5. Part 05

Sorry it took me a few days. Just to let you all know the next part might not be out for a long time, BUT if I get a LOT of R/R's then I'll try to get the next one out ASAP! Thank you for reading and I hope that you like it so far.  
  
Dark Prince  
  
Last time.  
  
She looked all around to see if she could find a rider and she could not find anyone at all. She took the rains and led the horse to the barn. Dancer was close behind and was walking close to Bulma. As she walked to the barn she saw another horse coming from the other side of the barn. The only thing was this one had a rider, two at that.  
  
Part 05  
  
Bulma stopped as she looked on at the two riders. They had on royal armor and it was easy to tell that the two of them where hurt, due to the way the where siting on the poor horse. One of the men looked over to her and asked with his eyes one her the whole time.  
  
"We are sorry to bug you miss, but could you help us? My friend and I have been attacked and we have lost everything. All we ask for is a nights rest and some food." He asked. He had black hair and was quite cute.  
  
"So you are telling me that two of the royal grads got attacked and need the help of a poor girl? What ever." Bulma said to the two men. She knew that they were hurt and need help and she didn't have it her to just turn then away, so she led then into the house and told them to site down and that she would care to them after she took care of the horse.  
  
Bulma was not going to just jump to their every word and do what they told her to do. They asked her for help, so they would have to wait till she was ready to help them. And if she were to be to late and them die in her house, she would just take then out and let the wolfs have them.  
  
Bulma was not fond of the knight that fought for the king. If it wasn't for the king her father would still be alive and she would not be alone. But no, that king was what killed her father, so she showed no kindness to him, or his men,  
  
She walked the horse to the barn and put them up. She looked close to the one that she had found without a rider and found to be that very hose that, that man was on. This horse was the horse of the man that had saved her life and worked for her. She was going to make sure that he got everything he needed to get better fast. It was the lest thing she could do.  
  
She walked over to the other horse and took everything off of the poor thing. She looked at his hoofs to see that he had been ridden hard the last few days and that the nails were all the way though that hoof. She took some rages and raped it around to stop the bleeding.  
  
After she was done she moved over to get some hey for the both of the new horse when she saw something that stopped her. She looked closer to the knight's horse to see a scar on the rear of the horse. Why didn't she see that sooner! It was now clear to her who the two men were..one was the KING!  
  
She couldn't believe what was going on. She had the king in her house. She began to think to herself. "Ok, They don't know that I know that one of them is the king. They think that I think that they are just fighters." She got a evil thought and walked back to the house.  
  
She walked in to see both men up and looking all over her house.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She yelled to them, then stopped. She thought back..weren't they suppose to be hurt. She looked over to them and saw that they weren't acting hurt anymore. Then it hit her, they were up to something. She saw the one that had talked was looking at her like she was a piece of meat.  
  
She didn't like what was going on and tried to get away, she ran for the door, but didn't make it. She felt too arms pull her back. Right before she was pulled all the way back she looked out the window and saw someone on a horse coming right for her house.  
  
She looked over to the two men to she the one that had the black hair was the one to pull her.  
  
"M'lord what do you wish me to do with the girl?" Said the other one.  
  
'So the one that did all the talking is King Yamcha, then who is that other man?' Bulma thought as she looked over to the other man. She looked to see that he was short and bold.  
  
"Nothing Krillin. We do nothing to her.yet." He said as he pushed her onto the bed. He looked at her and told her to stay there and not to move if she wished to live.  
  
"That man was right. He said that if we were looking to find the Dark Prince all we had to do was try to get to this house. I wonder why the Dark Prince would try to keep this place hidden." The one Krillin said in a low voice to his king.  
  
"Oh I can think of many thinks, but only one comes to mind." He said as he looked over at Bulma.  
  
"Oh, I get it. He likes her." Krillin said out loud and the King looked at him. "Sorry." He said then lowed his voice again "So what then do we do with her?"  
  
Bulma didn't really like what they were talking about and what did they mean, 'he likes her'? Bulma didn't like the feeling she was getting and had to do something fast.she just didn't know what.  
  
Yamcha looked down in thought and began to think. 'Ok, What would the Dark Prince what with this girl? If he was just looking for a goof time, he would have rapped her and then killed her. Whatever he would like, he just takes, so what is it?' He was thinking and thinking till it hit him. 'HE LOVESH HER!' He's mind yelled out to him.  
  
'OK now I know what it is, but what to I do about it?' He thought more and looked over to her. He had to give to the Vegeta, he had great taste in women. She was the most beautiful thing that had ever walked this earth. He looked to she that she had the most bright blue eyes and he had never seen hair that color before. He couldn't help but think what that skin would feel like under him and then he became so into his thoughts he didn't even hear Krillin yelling at him.  
  
He looked away with that thought of her being his, to see Krillin freaking out.  
  
"What is it Krillin!?" He yelled.  
  
"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!? HE'S HERE!" Krillin yelled and pointed out the window to the man that was ridding his horse at an unreal speed.  
  
Ok sorry for the ending to this one.teeheehee I told you that it would move faster this time. I hoped that you liked it and thank you for R/R'ing. (For those of you who do.) 


	6. Part 06

Dark Prince  
  
Last time..  
  
He looked away with that thought of her being his, to see Krillin freaking out.  
  
"What is it Krillin!?" He yelled.  
  
"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!? HE'S HERE!" Krillin yelled and pointed out the window to the man that was ridding his horse at an unreal speed.  
  
  
  
Part 06  
  
Yamcha couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'How could that be? I killed him last night!' He thought and recalled what had happened the night before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
He had been ridding long and hard, right behind the Dark Prince. They where in a small town that was near the woods and thought that that would be a great places to wait for the Prince, and they where right. That night a woman came running into town yelling about a group of men on horse were riding into town.  
  
King Yamcha knew right away that it was Vegeta. It took him and his men no time to get to their horse and rid to the oncoming riders. He knew that Vegeta was not ready for a fight, for when he saw them coming he turned his men around and took right into the woods again.  
  
The King and his men followed and soon found themselves fighting them. Yamcha had it to them, they knew who to fight and they even killed most of his men, But all of Vegeta's me didn't get away free, most of them suffered fetal blows, some of them no one could live for long with. Yamcha saw that Vegeta ridding into the deeper parts of the wood, and wasted no time going after him. Soon he was right next to the Dark Prince.  
  
All the King had to do was pull Vegeta off his horse and to the hard ground. He saw that Vegeta was bleeding and that was why he was able to pull him off without any trouble.  
  
He jumped off his horse and walked over to him. Vegeta was on the ground, face down. Yamcha took out his sword and walked closer to the fallen man.  
  
Yamcha had wished for this moment he whole life, to kill the Dark Prince and to be loved by all the people.  
  
He walked closer and raised his sword up a little and as he got closer he would raise it more and more.  
  
The only thing that he was not think was about Vegeta's other men. What Yamcha didn't know was that Kakarot, Vegeta's right hand man was right behind him. As Yamcha took that moment to strike, Kakarot blocked the sword from going into his friend and Prince.  
  
Kakarot fought the King till he was too weak to go on. Vegeta had gotten up and was moving to get to his horse to get his sword. Yamcha, however, turned around just in time to se this and in no time run his sword right into him, from behind.  
  
He could hear Kakarot gasp, as he saw right in front of him, his Prince brought down. Yamcha knew that he had not really killed him, but it was good to feel his sword in the Dark Prince's body.  
  
Yamcha didn't remove the sword right after like most men would. No he let it sit there and pull it in and out of Vegeta every no and then. Yamcha knew that if Vegeta did life, he was as good as a died man, but he would have as much fun as he could with him now.  
  
Finely he took his bloody sword out and saw the man fall to the ground once more.  
  
He turned to go, when he saw that Kakarot was no longer there, he then looked back to find the Prince no longer on the ground, they had just gone.  
  
Yamcha thought that it was God saying that not even they are worthy of being brayed for the pain that they have mad people go though. He didn't think another thing about it.  
  
As he walked back to find his men, he ran into a person that was covered head to toe. He walked right up to Yamcha and took to his feet. Yamcha had thought that this person had lived in the town and was just thankful for what they had done.  
  
No, He looked closely and saw that this was not just a man, he was a fighter, the question was whose side was he on.  
  
"You fought the Dark Prince will this night, but you will meat him again and not be so lucky." The man said as he got up.  
  
"What do you wont?" Yamcha asked trying to find out if this man was a use to him.  
  
"I know of what would truly kill the Prince, not only kill, but you could control him if you had this thing." He looked to see that The King was not saying anything and took that as a sing to go on. "There is a small house that is not far from here, there you'll find him. Not only that, but the owner of that house is the only thing like it on this very earth." He turned to walk away, but was stopped by Yamcha.  
  
"Why do you tell me this?" He asked.  
  
"Because like you, I would like to see him die." That was all he said and then walked into the woods and was gone from view.  
  
Yamcha thought about what that man had said and thought that it would be something to look into, and what was this talk about the owner. He would just have to see on his own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamcha had come out of the thought and looked to see what he was going to do. He looked out the window to see that the man was coming and coming fast, but he was not Vegeta. No, this was Kakarot. He must have rested up and then came to get the girl. Weill Yamcha was not going ot have any of it.  
  
Ok sorry that this is not long...I just do short parts.I hope that you liked it. R/R please. 


	7. Part 07

I'm soooooo sorry that it has taken me this long to get this out. I've had to deal with work, school and all. Then I get back on to FF.net and find out all the new rules. So ones again I'm sorry and to tell ya, I'm really not sure as to when I'll be getting the next one out. But one thing I can tell you, the more R/R's I get the more I'll try to work on this one. So I hope that you all are happy that I have updated, and I hope you like what happens.  
  
Dark Prince  
  
Last time.  
  
Yamcha had come out of the thought and looked to see what he was going to do. He looked out the window to see that the man was coming and coming fast, but he was not Vegeta. No, this was Kakarot. He must have rested up and then came to get the girl. Well Yamcha was not going to have any of it.  
  
  
  
Part 07  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma hand no idea of what was about to happen. She knew that something was not right. She saw the look in that man's eyes and had a clue as to what was about to happen. She looked over and saw a dagger under a pillow and tried to get to it, but he was to fast.  
  
Bulma screamed out in pain, her arm was now behind her back and he was moving her to the door. Before she knew it she was out of her house and he was still holding her. She couldn't get out of it and he was starting to get really ruff.  
  
She tried to look up and saw someone ridding to her house what seemed to be very fast. She couldn't look to see whom it was but she was praying that it would be someone that would save her.  
  
She heard the man yell out something but she was in too much pain to understand what was being said.  
  
She then felt herself hit the ground and someone told her to say there. She looked up to see the King was yelling at her not to move.  
  
She looked over to see the other man jump off his house and land in front of the other man. He looked down to her and she could tell by the look in her eyes that nothing was going to happen to her any more. She knew that everything was going to be all right.  
  
She waited till she thought she could get away and run to the barn. She went inside and untied Dancer and the other house. She hit the other house on the back side and it took off running. She then go on Dancer and took off to go see how that man was doing.  
  
She came around just in time to see the two men start fighting. She knew that, that man was saving her, so she would do the same.  
  
She took no time in getting there and going right in between to two of them.  
  
"Hurry get on!" She yelled to the young man.  
  
"I don't think so!" The king yelled out as he took up his sword and cut right into her leg. Bulma let out a yell and she tried to not cry in more pain.  
  
Kakarot took this time to get on Dancer and get out of here. He called to his house to follow them. He took the rains from Bulma and help on to her as they made their way into the woods. He turned to see and hear The king yell at the two, saying something like he'll kill them the next time he finds them.  
  
Kakarot mad it to the woods and slowed the house down. He soon stopped it and got off, taking Bulma with him. He looked down to see that she had passed out and looked down to her leg. He saw nothing but blood. He knew that the cut was bad and would need to be looked at, the only thing was, was it was more on her upper thigh. He turned a shad of red as the thought came into his head.  
  
He knew that he was close to Vegeta and their woodland friend. But he also knew that he had to do something to help her.  
  
He put her down on the gourd and ripped a part of his shirt off. He took a deep breath and leafed up her dress. He very quickly raped it up and then out her dress back down.  
  
"I hope Vegeta dose not find out about this. He would kill me." He said as he took the girl into his arms again to when to the house.  
  
*****  
  
It was almost dark and he waited with all he could as to know if she was safe. He knew that he could not be the one to save her, this time. HE knew that if he were to show up, then the king would know something was up and they would try to find this place.  
  
He was happy that they have been able to keep it safe for this long, after all these people where what everyone was really fighting over.  
  
Yeah His father was the first one to find it and that is what made him go mad. This is also what is making the new king lose his made. These people had the power to do untold things. Some thought that they never really lived. Others know that they do. They're the people of the night. The one races that still goes by the old laws, they the Catjines.  
  
Vegeta looked off to the valley and saw what he had been waiting for. He took no time in getting down to them.  
  
  
  
Sorry so short I hope that you like it. Please R/R 


	8. UpDate

Up-date!!! Ok sorry to let you all down, but I'll not be able to update anytime soon. Do to many health things going on. I'm also here to tell you that I have a different name.  
  
Old one...Firefly  
  
New one...SaberP4  
  
I AM still working on them and I AM going to up-date and when I do you ALL be very VERY happy. I'm working on all of then and I'm making it where I'll be able to put more out sooner..If you would like any more info.....E-mail me at Firefly8503@hotmail.com  
  
I'll be more then happy to tell ya anything you would like to know...again I'm so very sorry.  
  
SaberP4  
  
1st up date......Blue hope..part 6-8 2nd up-date.....Dark Prince..part 8-10 3rd up-date...unknown..that one is still up in the air..any picks????? E- mail me and tell me what one you would like to see.  
  
Also I'm doing something where you tell me what you would like to happen in a story and I'll do it..but it has to be clean.and tasteful...no crap....ok...so tell me what you would like and I'll see what I can do. 


	9. Par 08

Hey guy's I know that it has been an forever long time and I have not up- dated sooner.so very sorry. I really hope that you'll read this part and like it. I work hard on it and to tell you the truth.. I even forgot what it was about.so I had to read it all over again..teeheeheehee.so I hope that I wont have to do THAT to one of my stories again. Anyway read and let me know what you all thin about it.  
  
Dark Prince Part 8  
  
By: Firefly..aka.SaberP4.aka Ko-chan.aka..any other name that I have used.  
Kakarot saw what he was looking out for and he let out a breath of air that he didn't even know that he was holding in.  
A mass of huge trees that were so high that one would wonder if they touched the ski lay out before him. He looked up to see bridges and house ad with in the trees and knew that he was safe. He was in the lad of the Catjines. His Lord and King was here and he knew that it was not much longer till he could get help for this women in his arms.  
  
He road Dancer till he came to Chichi. Chichi was a Catjine that was a long time friend of his. She was smaller then other her age, but she was also one of the strongest. She had long black hair and was the best cook he had ever had in his life.  
  
Chichi saw the two coming in and was about to ask who it was when she saw Kakarot.  
  
"Kakarot! Your back!" She ran up to him to hug him when she saw Bulma in his arms. "Who's this? Oh never mind that we need to get her to my father fast. I can tell that she had lost a lot of blood and if we don't hurry.She'll never make it though the night." With that he got off Dancer and took to the air.  
  
Not many people knew that his kind could fly, it was something that they liked to keep secret till the one day they would have to use it in a fight. Kakarot was in no fight, but he was trying to save this girl's life.  
  
Chichi just jumped up and climbed to the room that she saw Kakarot go into. She walked in and saw that her father was already there and was looking at the girl's leg.  
  
"Daddy? Is she going to be ok?" Chichi asked as she walked over to help her father.  
  
"I don't know dear. She has lost a lot of blood. I closed the wound but know it's up to her body to see if she's as strong as she looks." Chichi's father said as he walked over to the door. "The only thing we can do now, it wait." With that he walked out and closed the door.  
  
"I should go get Vegeta. He'll." But he was never able to end what he wised to say.  
  
"I'm right here." Came the voice of Vegeta in the doorway. He walked up to Bulma on the bed and kneeled down to be by her side. He looked her all over and saw that she was in pain. She looked back over to Kakarot and didn't even have to ask what happened. For he already knew that the King had done this to her.  
  
"Kakarot. Thank you for getting her." Vegeta said as he walked over to his long time friend.  
  
"It was nothing sir. I know that you would have done the some thing so me if I needed it sir." Kakarot side, as he looked Vegeta in the eye. They both looked back over to Bulma and knew that it would be best for her to rest and that they would talk latter.  
  
Chichi however knew that this new girl was going though a ruff time and looked at the two men she had learned to call 'friends'.  
  
"King Vegeta, I wish to stay with her the night. If she where to take a turn for the worst, or just wake up, I feel as it would be better if I was the one to stay with her." Chichi asked as she walked over to Bulma's bed side and took a seat.  
  
"Very well, but if she so much as turns call for me." Vegeta said as he left his blue angle with chichi.  
  
As Kakarot and Vegeta walked out and over to another tree into a larger room and took a seat at a table, they said nothing. They sat that was saying nothing to the other. It had been so long that they forgot what it was like to just hear their own breath. However that was not to last long. They heard voices and feet moving along the other trees and looked over at each other and then jumped up to see what was going on.  
  
"Look!" Said one voice. "I have never seen it that bright before."  
  
"Eater have I!" Followed another.  
  
Vegeta walked over to the edge to see what they where all looking at. Before him was something that he had never dreamed of seeing. The Catjines lived in a mass of trees that they called home. But if you looked closer you would see that there was a area that had nothing. It was all grassy, but it had a small pond and inside that pond was four stones. They where way no one had ever found this place, but they were also why everyone looked for this place. They were very strong and however could hold their power could very well become the most powerful being in the world. They would glow whenever a danger was about to befall them, or when a very strong ki was within rage of them.  
  
"Kakarot! Check every wall and tell me if we are going to be needing to get ready for a fight any time soon." Vegeta yelled as he ran over to look for something, anything to tell him of what was going on, that's when he heard it. Chichi cries.  
  
Vegeta looked over to Kakarot and they both took off running to their friend and where Bulma was laying. They opened the door and couldn't believe what was going on before them. There was Chichi thrown back into a wall rubbing her head. Kakarot ran over to help her up and looked back to Bulma and stopped.  
  
There was Bulma in the bed like they had left her, only when they had left her there was only two people in the room. Now there was three!  
  
There over Bulma's bed was a beam of light. It was a light blue and had a soft worm fell to it. Vegeta looked over to Kakarot and Chichi to see if they where ok. He then looked back over to the bed and saw the light getting closer to Bulma.  
  
"What is that thing!" Vegeta yelled out.  
  
Chichi looked up and saw what he was yelling about and jumped back. "Oh my god!"  
  
"What do you mean but that!" Vegeta yelled back.  
  
"It's. It's.Siki." Chichi breathed out.  
  
"Who the hell is Siki?!" Both Vegeta and Kakarot asked.  
  
"Siki, is the garden of our people. She was the one who gave us those stones. She was said to have died a long time ago, but that her ki would pick the next one that would save us." Chichi said as she looked on with both Ow, and disbelief.  
  
"What dose that mean?!" Vegeta yelled out as he still looked on at the blue beam hanging over Bulma.  
  
"That mean's Siki is going to give her all her power." Chichi said as she looked over at Vegeta.  
  
They all looked back to the bed and saw that the beam was moving away from Bulma.  
  
"What, What is going on now?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"I don't know." Chichi said as she to didn't know what was going on.  
  
The beam of light stopped and took the form of a young girl. Her hole form was covered in blues and light. She walked over to Vegeta and stopped.  
  
"Yes you will do just fine." She said in a soft voice.  
  
"Do fine for what?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"To protect her." With that she walked back over to Bulma's bed.  
  
She didn't do anything, not move, just stood there. Vegeta was about to ask what was going on when he saw that Bulma was waking up. He blue eyes opened and she got up slowly. She looked around and saw that she was not in her room. Her eye's then came to that man who saved her and two other people. One was a girl, but she looked different, but Bulma couldn't put her finger on what. The other was a guy.  
  
"You!" She said as she looked at Vegeta. "You're the one that was always looking over my land." She had to say that he was really cute. 'Did I just say that?' She thought to herself. She then looked over to see a young looking form of a girl, the only thing was, was she was all blue.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked the form of the young looking girl.  
  
"I'm am Siki." The whole room gasped for air. "Yes the one how so long ago look out for the Catjines. However I failed them, but left behind fur stones to look after them, However those stones are going to do nothing for the up coming battles. That 's why I have came back to give you my strength. I have looked and looked and I have found the one person who can use it, the child of my sister. Bulma you have always known you where different, with your blue hair and soft look. You mother and I where the most powerful beings on earth, that was till she gave her power up for love. She found your father and to be with him his had to give up her power. However she never once took that back. She loved you so very much." Siki said as he took a seat.  
  
"The day your were born was one of the most happiest day's of my life. But that day was to be shortly lived. We got a call that King Vegeta was in battle and need help. For the longest time we fought to hold off King Yamcha and his men, but they had with then the most evilest thing out there, Frieza. Frieza was once a friend of ours, but then he thought that he could rule over everyone, so he turned on your mother and I. We fought on the side of King Vegeta and he took over King Yamcha's thoughts. And the Great War of the times began. But one thing happened that we did hot even think of, happened, Frieza somehow got into our king's thoughts and turned him into pure evil." Siki looked over to Vegeta and saw that he was now down on his knees. Kakarot was holding on to Chichi and was looking over at Siki still telling her story.  
  
"When we heard that there was a prince we held onto some hope. And we knew that one-day we could only wish to make things better. Your mother died in a battle with Frieza. She told me to look after you. I was on my way back to do just that when Frieza showed up and we fought. And he won. I have not come all this way to tell you a story, but to tell you that you, Bulma and Vegeta, are the only hope we have left." With that Siki turned and got up and tuned back into a beam. He ki moved over to Bulma and then there was a great light and no one could see anything. Then as soon as it came, it had left. And every one in the room saw nothing but felt a deep sleep overcome their bodies then nothing.  
  
Ok that's it. Tell me what you think and again I 'm so very sorry that it took me so long to get this out. 


	10. Part 09

Ok all, I'm back! See I told ya I'd try to keep up with up-dates. Anyway to those of you who have read my story..thank you so very much. Anyway on to the story!!  
  
Part 09  
  
It had been two weeks after Bulma learned about her mother and what was asked of her. She stayed with Chichi and her father, and had become great friends with the Catkjins. They were becoming like a whole new family to her.  
  
Kakarot took on the role of the older brother and would always look out for her where ever they would go. She later found out that Chichi like Kakarot and he liked her, but they didn't know about the shared feelings.  
  
She tried to go home, but Kakarot and Chichi wouldn't let her yet, saying that it could not be safe yet. She was just happy that Dancer was with her. Dancer was also making friends. All the little kids loved riding around and Dancer like it too.  
  
Everything was great, all but one thing, Vegeta. After that night she never really saw him that much. She would ask were his was but she would never find him. She talked to Kakarot about it and he said that he mush be off training or something like that. She couldn't never understand that man, but something told her that he was going to play a huge role in whatever was about to happen.  
  
She also talked to Siki a few more times, with out the others around. It was good to hear about her mother and family she never really knew. Siki had told her that see look so much like her mother and that could be both good and bad. Bulma didn't know what she meant by that and hoped that she wouldn't find out.  
  
The night was fast coming and she still wonted to take a bath. Chichi had shown her a small river that had a small pond where they would bath. She looked around and was going to tell Kakarot, but saw him sleeping and thought not to wake him.  
  
She climbed down the trees and landed nicely on the hard ground. She looked around and walked over the way she heard the river. It had been some time sense she had time to herself and was looking ford to just some time alone.  
  
She come to the river and took her clothes off. Chichi had been kind to let her use some of hers seeing as how Bulma couldn't get to her other cloths. She laid them out on a rock and stepped into the rushing waters. It was cool, but her skin welcomed the cool rush.  
  
She was soon lost in her thoughts as she cleaned herself. She so enjoyed it out there that she never heard the feet walking over the forest floor.  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" Came a voice.  
  
Bulma jumped and screamed as she turned around to see what or who was walking in on her. She turned around to see two men. They must have been traveling though the wood and come to the river for something to drink and found her.  
  
"What do you wont?" She asked a little timed.  
  
"Who us? Oh we were just passing by and saw a goddess bathing and thought, umm what would it be like to have a goddess to do your every wish? Oh and think of how much money we could make!" The other one said.  
  
Bulma didn't know what to do. Her clothes where over on a rock that just so happened to be right next to the two men. 'This is just great, the only time I don't tell anyone where I'm going!' She thought to herself. She knew that no one was going to come to save her so she was on her own. 'Ok, I con do this.' She thought as she thought of what she was going to do.  
  
"Look you really don't wont to mess with me. I have a lot of friends that are around and they don't like people who hurt me." ' Great Bulma sound really weak to them, yeah they'll believe ya.' She thought.  
  
"Oh really?" One said, as he was making his was in the river to her.  
  
"Really" Said another voice.  
  
Bulma looked over to see Vegeta seating on a rock by her cloths. The two other men looked over and then back to Bulma.  
  
"Where did you come from?" One asked as he started to back away.  
  
"Like you would wont to know." Vegeta said as she got off the rock. Bulma could see that he wasn't wearing any shirt and had just been working out. 'man, I never knew how cute he could be?' She thought forgetting what was going on.  
  
"Look man, we found her first, you can have her after we are done." The man said then turned his back to Vegeta and turned to Bulma. This made Vegeta very mad and he showed it. His eye's turned from a coal black to a darker shad as a light glow formed around him. Bulma looked over and couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
  
The other two men where in told shock of what was going to happen. Vegeta put out his hand and a small ball formed. "Say good night." Was all Vegeta said before he let the ball go.  
  
The ball missed the two men and hit a tree behind them. The two men looked up and then behind them and then back over to Vegeta and then ran from him, not knowing if he was going to let another ball fly after them.  
  
Vegeta looked over to Bulma still in the river.  
  
"Where is Kakarot?" He asked her.  
  
"Sleeping" She said and looked down knowing that he was going to get made that she was out alone.  
  
"Get out." Was all he said and turned around so that she could get out and not have to worry about him looking at her. She did as she was told and got out, she put on her cloths and then looked over to Vegeta.  
  
'Why did he save me? And where was he? Was he looking at me bathing?' These thoughts ran though her head.  
  
They walked back to the trees and she climbed up them. She knew that something was on his mind, but she didn't know what. When they got back up she looked at him and took his arm.  
  
"Vegeta, umm." She didn't know what to say. She just lend in a kissed him on the cheek and then turned to walk back to her 'house'.  
  
As she walked away, Vegeta just stood there. 'She kissed me.'  
  
Ok that's it for now. Tell me what you think about it. 


	11. Part 10

Hey Guys I'm back again. Wow..I've up-dates like three day's in a row...that's a first. Anyway I would like to say thank you to.  
  
trunksvegetafrodo nicka Da Bomb Jewel TigerWolf  
  
THANK YOU! So very much for R&R..This part is for you!  
  
Part 10  
  
Vegeta went into the house that he was sharing with Kakarot and went right into his room. He closed the door and sat on the bed.  
  
'She kissed me' He thought over and over in his head as he recalled what Bulma had done.  
  
"I should save her more." He said out loud. He rolled over and soon was fast asleep.  
  
Kakarot walked though the house and could sense Vegeta was asleep. He walked over to a cabinet opened it to grab something to eat. He knew something had happened between Bulma and Vegeta. He knew that Bulma was off taking a bath but he also knew that Vegeta was over that way, so he didn't have anything to worry about. He didn't know why, but ever sense Siki showed up, he got the feeling that he had to look after Bulma.  
  
He got what he was looking for and walked back outside to watch the sunset. He looked around and saw the others going about their lives. Some were just now getting up getting ready to do night-shift. He looked over and saw Chichi walk up to him and he moved over.  
  
Chichi saw this and took the spot he had opened for her. They didn't say anything and just sat there with the other. They had been doing this for the last few weeks. It was nice to just get out and not have to worry about anything.  
  
"Umm." Chichi said as she got up to look at Kakarot. "I told Bulma that tomorrow we would got get some of her stuff. She has been waiting for weeks and I think that it is time we let her go." Chichi said as she looked at him.  
  
"Fine, but me and Vegeta are going with you. Yamcha may still be out there and I don't wont him to get her. And Vegeta would kill me." He said as he pulled her back down into his arms.  
  
"Vegeta cars for her doesn't he?" She asked.  
  
"More then he'll ever know." Kakarot answered back.  
  
That next morning they all got up to go. Kakarot had to get Vegeta up and told him what was going on. A part of Vegeta was about it kill Kakarot for not telling him sooner, but then he looked over at Bulma and his anger left him.  
  
Bulma was wearing another of Chichi's cloths and had to hand it to her about the taste. She had on a brown top that hugged her frame and left nothing to the mind of men. She then had on a pear of pants that were weved up the side of her legs. She then had on boots and her hair was tied back. She looked over at Chichi who was in the some, but hers was not brown. Chichi was wearing a deep green, and her hair was also pulled back.  
  
Bulma got on Dancer and saw that the others were getting on theirs. As soon as they were all together, the road off to Bulma's farm. It was a good day's ride there and back. So they road fast the whole way.  
  
By the time they go there Dancer was panting and so were the other horse. But nothing could have prepared them for what they saw. The whole farm was burned. All that was left, was the frame of the house she once called home.  
  
Chichi looked on as the two guys look over to see if there was anything left. Dancer walked closer and Bulma didn't do anything to stop. Vegeta and Kakarot saw this and also moved to get closer.  
  
When they got to the 'house' Bulma got off and walked around.  
  
"This has to be Yamcha!" Kakarot said as she picked up a piece of burned wood.  
  
"I'm so sorry Bulma." Chichi said as she looked around.  
  
Bulma however didn't do anything. She looked around as her eyes started to water up. This was all she had left, and now it was gone. She looked over and it was like just the other day, her father was helping her and her bother was here, and she could smell the food, but now that smell was of burnt wood.  
  
Vegeta looked over and saw that she was about to cry and walked over to her. He didn't like when women would get all sad like this, but he knew that she had lost everything she ever knew.  
  
"It was just a house." He said, but it come out a little harder then he would have liked.  
  
Bulma looked up to him, her eyes now letting the tears fall freely from her eyes. "Just a house!" She yelled at him. "This was all I had left of the one thing I thought would never leave me!"  
  
"Everything goes away with time!" He yelled back at her.  
  
Kakarot and Chichi didn't stop the two from yelling. They knew that this had to come out and better to do it now then latter.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath and walked away. She couldn't put up with this right now. As she walked away she tripped and fell. Vegeta ran over to her and helped her up. Kakarot and Chichi saw this and too ran over to see what had happened. Bulma looked back and saw what she tripped over. It was a handle of some kind. She walked over to look at it. She got down and pushed some burned wood out of the way.  
  
There under, was a wooden trap door or something. She pulled it up and it showed a trunk. Vegeta bent down and took it out. Vegeta was a strong man, but he had to say that it was heavy. He put it down and Bulma got over to it. She saw there was no lock on it and opened it. T  
  
All she could see was a cover and on the cover was a letter.  
  
Dear Bulma,  
  
It looks like you have found this letter, meaning that your brother and I are no longer with you. I hope that life has been good to you. For you to find this, mean's that the house is no longer here. You mother had told me to look after you, that you were a gift and would do something great someday. In this chest you'll find some old cloths that where your mothers. Also, there are some things that you may find you'll need. Oh how I wished you would never have to find this, but I hope that you know we all love you so very much. I hope that you find many good friends and one day find some one to love and start a family of your own.  
  
Good bye Bulma, my blue angel. Love Dad  
  
Bulma looked up and let the tears fall. She hugged Chichi and put the letter down. When she was done crying she looked back up, seeing that the two men were waiting to see what was in the chest.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath and looked back in. She took out the cover to show that it was a dress. It was a deep blue, with a hint of green. She took it in her arms and then looked some more. There was a smaller chest, a book, and some other cloths. She looked over the cloths and as she was doing so, a sliver key fell out and landed in her lap. She took it in her hands and looked it over. It was small and had a blue ribbon around it. She looked and picked up the smaller chest and looked back at the key. She then put the key in and turned it. She heard a 'click' and the chest opened.  
  
Inside was something she was something her mind couldn't think of. Inside lay, peace of gold, silver, and other gems. She looked over to her friends and saw they all had a look of shock also.  
  
"I don't get it? Why didn't he tell me about this before? I just don't get it." Bulma said more to herself then the people next to her.  
  
"He did this just for this." Every one looked over to Vegeta. "He wonted to make sure the one person left he loved was cared for. I'd say there was well over 4,000 credits there." Vegeta said truing his back to the group.  
  
"With that you can buy like 20 new farms!" Chichi said talking to Bulma.  
  
"And all the food you need!" Kakarot added.  
  
"But I can't bring back my family." Bulma said low. She put all the things back in and closed the trunk. "This is all I need. We can go now. There is nothing for me here anymore." With that Vegeta took the chest and lifted it up and tied it to his horse. He looked over to see Bulma still looking sad, and knew that it was going to take time. He still cared about her a great deal and knew that he would die before he let anything happened to her.  
  
Bulma walked up to Dancer and got on, her friends already on theirs. She took one more look and turned around and road off, never to look or come to this place ever again. She had a new home and a new family, that she would die for.  
  
They all road off, not even seeing the set of red eyes that was watching them the whole time.  
  
"So Bulma is it? You have the look of your mother, and you too will be mine."  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHO was that!? And what is going to happen?????? AHHHHHHHHH R&R and tell me what you think about it. 


	12. Par 11

Hey all I'm back again. Don't get to liking this to much. Anyway I hope that you all like this part...this part is the one you all have been dying to read. ON TO THE STORIE!  
  
Part 11 (wow I made it this far!)  
  
Running that was all he could do, run, faster he had to run faster.  
  
Where? Where was she?  
  
Vegeta's mind was scramming at him. He had to find her before they did.  
  
Who was 'they'?  
  
He didn't know but he knew that they came for her. And that they were here to take her away and that he may never see her again.  
  
He ran till he came to a clearing. There he saw her. She was smiling at him like nothing was wrong. 'Why aren't you running?!' He tried to yell out but he couldn't.  
  
That smile. Only that smile of hers could stop him from going mad. How he wished he could just take her away and never let anything happen to her. But 'they' would always hunt her down. He was only one man, what could one man do?  
  
Vegeta looked around to see eyes. Eyes that he had never seen before, they were red and looked as they were a sea of blood.  
  
"You can't save her." A voice said, but Vegeta couldn't see anything but those eyes.  
  
"Who are you? What do you mean!?" He yelled out.  
  
He was answered back by a laugh. A evil filled laugh. He looked around. Where was it coming from?  
  
"I'll have her. She'll be my new pet." With that Vegeta looked all over but still couldn't find anything. He looked over to where Bulma once was only to see nothing.  
  
The evil laugh ran though his body..  
  
"NOOOOOOOO" Vegeta yelled out as he jumped out of bed. It had only been a dream, but what did it mean?  
  
Vegeta looked over to see Kakarot sound asleep in the bed next to him. Vegeta got up and walked over to the window and looked out. The moon was out and was letting it's light glow down to the earth's ground. He looked down and thought of everything that had happened. It was only a few days ago that Bulma found everything she ever known gone. She had been a little different, but he couldn't put his mind on what. King Yamcha hadn't tried anything in some time and Vegeta didn't know why. He knew that the king didn't know where they were, but they had hear nothing anywhere of anything happening.  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath and looked up to the stars. What had that dream meant? He thought. He would just have to deal with it later. Right now he was tired and would like to see if he was able to get any more sleep before he had to get up and get back to training.  
  
He walked over to his bed and got in, one thing on his mind. Bulma.  
  
Ok there ya'll go. I'm off to work and I'll try and get other part out asap! R&R!!! 


	13. Part 12

Hey all I'm back AGAIN! Wow.who am I and what have I done to the old me? Anyway here is another part.I hope you all like it.  
  
Part 12  
  
It was another day doing nothing. Bulma was about to die. She would ride Dancer and play with the kids, but she felt like she should do more. Vegeta and Kakarot would train for the change that King Yamcha would attack, and Chichi was always helping her father.  
  
Bulma learned that Chichi and her father were the ones that made all the weapons for the colony. They mad the best weapons that a fighter could ask for. The Catjines were known for their weapons, even if people didn't believe in them.  
  
Bulma would just stay around and do nothing. She tried to help them out, but Chichi said that she had to save her strength and that she needed to learn how to use her new 'gift'.  
  
Bulma new that there was something different about her, but she didn't know what, yet.  
  
She looked out to see the sun in the high sky. She knew that she had half the day left and thought she might as well go outside and find somewhere to train herself.  
  
She climbed down and walked past both Kakarot and Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta stopped and looked over to see Bulma walk into the woods and looked back to Kakarot.  
  
"Let her go Vegeta. We are right here and we can feel her ki. If anything happens, we'll be there. She just need's time to herself." Kakarot said looking over to his King.  
  
"Fine." He looked back over to Kakarot. "But if anything happens to her.it'd your head." He said and they got back to training.  
  
Bulma walked a little wile then came to a stop. She looked around her to see that she was in a clearing. There were trees all around her but there was a break that let the sun shine rain down over her skin.  
  
She closed her eyes and lessened to what was around her. She could hear the birds and the rush of the close river. She felt the wind to her back and flow over her like water. She opened her eyes to see a little baby dear was a few feet away from her.  
  
She slowly got down and looked over to see if she saw a mother. She didn't and looked back over to the dear. It looked up to her and tilted its head.  
  
"Come here little guy." She called out. To her shock, it did. The baby dear walked right up to her and let her pet it. She had never done anything and was shocked at what she was doing. She looked over to see a rabbit hopping over a well. She looked around and couldn't believe what was going on.  
  
"They trust you." Came a voice. Bulma looked over her back to see Siki. "They know that you'll not hurt them. Your mother had that some gift, the gift of the heart. You would do anything for those you love. They can see that in you."  
  
Bulma didn't say anything and she just took it all in. She looked back over to the baby dear to see it slowly walk off, to its mother no doubt. She got up and was about to walk away when she heard something. She didn't know what it was, but she thought she would check it out.  
  
She didn't hear it for a minuet and tried to see if it would come again, and it did, but closer. Then she was able to make out what it was, Men. She didn't know where they were, or if they where on horse so she turned back around to go back closer to Vegeta and the Colony.  
  
But as she turned around she ran right into a wall, or what she thought was a wall. She looked up to see Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked down on her and then looked over to Kakarot. They both had deep looks on their faces that could kill. They too looked over to were the sound was coming from and walked so that Bulma was behind them.  
  
During this whole thing, however, not one word was said. Bulma knew that they had a better idea of what was going on and not to say anything.  
  
She looked closer to the woods around her and saw a small pip like think pointing out and aiming over to Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta look out!" She yelled right when a dart flew right for him. He was not hit and looked over to Bulma.  
  
"Run!" Was all he said as him and Kakarot ran, and Vegeta pulled on Bulma's hand. They ran, but she didn't know what from. She looked back and saw nothing. Then deep within her she felt like a dark power was all over her.  
  
Vegeta looked back to see Bulma in a light blue glow. He looked over to Kakarot to see that he too saw what was going on. Bulma stopped and pulled her hand out of Vegeta's hand. She turned around and something happened that no one thought was possible.  
  
Bulma held her hands out and a small power ball formed in her hands. She lifted off the ground a little and her hair acted like it was in a pool of water. The ball gained in size and then without warning the ball flew out of her hand and headed the way they were running from.  
  
Vegeta and Kakarot had a lose for words as Bulma lowed back down and turned around. She looked over to them only to fall slowly to the ground, however Vegeta was right there and caught her right before she hit.  
  
"Thank you." She said quite as she let her eyes close. Vegeta didn't know what happened, but knew that she was going to be ok. He picked her up and walked past Kakarot.  
  
Kakarot didn't say anything and knew that he would talk to Bulma when she was awake. He looked on as Vegeta walked back to the Colony with his angle in his arms.  
  
Ok that's all for now. Next time Kakarot talks to Bulma and some new things start to happen. 


	14. Part 13

Hey all I'm back. Sorry about that mess with the last parts. I hope that I fixed everything.If there is still something wrong with it.e-mail me and tell me, Thanx.  
  
This one is for: 'blue_azul_acero' And all the others that read my stuff.  
  
Ok here are some things about Vegeta, Kakarot, Chichi, and Bulma that you might like to know.  
  
Name: Bulma Age: 19 Job: Working on the farm, and playing with the kids Race: Human Height: 5'6"  
  
Name: Vegeta Age: 22 Job: Prince (One day will become king) Race: Sayjin (however you spell it) Height: 5'9" (Yes he is taller then Bulma in this one.)  
  
Name: Chichi Age: 20 Job: Cooks, builds weapons, fights etc. Race: Catjine (Take after a panther and yes I'm having her have a tail, Black) Height: 5'7"  
  
Name: Kakarot Age: 22 Job: First hand man of Prince Vegeta, Knight, fighter, and best friend to Vegeta. Race: Sayjin (Again however you spell it) Height: 6'3" (Yes he is the tallest.)  
  
Part 13  
  
The morning sun rose atop of the trees and the rays made their way into Bulma's room. She took the covers in her hand and tugged them over she face. Groaning, not wanting to have to get up, she looked around and thought best if she got up. Walking over to get he cloths for the day, she looked out the window to see Vegeta and Kakarot already training hard.  
  
After getting dressed she walked out and grabbed something to eat off the table as Chichi put it on.  
  
"BULMA! How many times do I have to tall you? We all eat together." Chichi yelled as Bulma ran out the door and climbed down to go see what the guys were doing.  
  
Laughing the whole way, she ran up to the guys and looked over to Kakarot. "So is training all you men ever do?" Bulma said as she sat up to the tree.  
  
All she got was a 'umph' out of Vegeta.  
  
"No, we eat too." Kakarot said, this making Vegeta look over to him like he was stupid. At this Bulma laughed. They both looked over to her.  
  
"You two look so cute." She said laughing. Vegeta sent her a hard stare and this made she laugh more.  
  
Vegeta couldn't understand, just yesterday, she called apon a great power and only had one night's rest and, she was happier then she has been in the time she has been in the Colony.  
  
"Kakarot, take a small break, I have something I have to do." Vegeta said and walked off, not saying anything to Bulma.  
  
After he had left Kakarot looked over to her and she was no longer the happy girl she was a few minutes ago. He walked up to her and tilted her head up with his hand.  
  
"Bulma? What's wrong?" He asked sweetly.  
  
"Nothing" She said low. Looking up to him, she knew that he had not believed her. "It's just everything is happing so fast. My home, Chichi, you,.Vegeta." She lowered her head, just to have Kakarot raise it.  
  
"Bulma, you should know that we all care for you. I know that you have been though a lot. I know Chichi couldn't be happier to have you as a friend, and I am too. You're like the little sister I never had, and Vegeta." He stopped not knowing if he should say more.  
  
"Vegeta what? I swear he is a cold-hearted man. He never talks to me, he'll not even look at me!" She said getting up walking around. She stopped when she heard Kakarot laughing. Turning to look she saw him on the ground laughing like a child would.  
  
Bring himself back together, he got up and looked over to her. "You don't even know Vegeta. He dose what he dose cuz he doesn't know what to do." Walking over to her, he put in hands on her shoulders. "He cares for you more then anyone here. He's been looking out for you longer then you've known him. He would ride his horse every night to your farm and look over for you. I don't know for how long, but for some time." Kakarot took her into a hug and then pulled out. "He loves you."  
  
Bulma couldn't believe what he was saying. A man was in love with her. She never thought that anyone would love her. She looked back to Kakarot and turned to walk away. Stopping, she looked over to him and a small smile graced her face. "And I think I love him." With that she walked away and left Kakarot to think.  
  
Vegeta had heard everything that had been said. He was going to stop Kakarot but then thought that it might be ok, just this one time, for him to do this. He was worried when he just out and out told her, but was happy to what she said back. He walked away, over to the river and took a set on a large bolder. He laid back and closed his eyes. A few minutes pasted and he then felt something lay on him. He opened his eyes to look at what it was and saw Bulma's blue hair.  
  
He didn't say anything as she looked up to him and smiled. They said nothing in words, but their hearts where screaming with joy. They had both found one thing that they could hold onto in this whole thing.  
  
Vegeta knew that things where going to get ruff from here on out. Whatever had attacked them in the woods was still out there. He didn't know what is was, but he knew that it had a very big ki. He knew that Bulma had only hurt it, but that it would come back ten times over.  
  
Feeling the light breathing of Bulma resting on him, He thought that it wouldn't hurt to rest himself. Plus he didn't know if this would ever happen again, so he was going to take all he could.  
  
At that point in time, he vowed to never let any harm come to her. He had vowed it one time long ago, but he was never going to let her go. He was going to do all within his power to saver her from her worst fears.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes not feeling anything that would harm them around, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Ok that's it for this part. I hope that you all like it. R&R!! 


	15. Part 14

Hey all I'm back again. I hope that you liked the last part. And I really hope that you like this part. To all those of you who R&R thank you so very much, I would like to get around 200 R&R, but I know that that's never going to happen. Anywho, I hope that you all like this part, again thank you to those who R&R, I do read all of them and like to know what ppl think about how I type.  
Last time.  
  
Feeling the light breathing of Bulma resting on him, He thought that it wouldn't hurt to rest himself. Plus he didn't know if this would ever happen again, so he was going to take all he could.  
  
At that point in time, he vowed to never let any harm come to her. He had vowed it one time long ago, but he was never going to let her go. He was going to do all within his power to saver her from her worst fears.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes not feeling anything that would harm them around, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
This time.  
  
Part 14 (WOW!!)  
  
Getting up from what he thought was just a quick nape, Vegeta saw Bulma still curled put to him. Looking up, he saw that it was long into the night and that he had to get her inside before she got sick.  
  
Picking her up, as to not wake her, he took to the ski, not wanting to walk, back to the colony. He walked into Chichi's house where she had been living the last few weeks and took her to her room.  
  
He was putting her down in her bed, when he felt Chichi's ki at the door. He put Bulma down and turned to look at the raven-haired girl.  
  
"You really care for her don't you?" Asked Chichi from the door.  
  
" 'Care' isn't the word I would use." He said looking back over to Bulma. He pulled back some hair that was in her face and looked over her.  
  
Vegeta turned to walk out and saw that Chichi was no longer in the door. Taking one more look, before walking out he saw her turn over and a small smile grew on her lips.  
  
Making his way back to his 'House', he saw Kakarot up and out. He was looking up at the night ski, with a smile also on his face.  
  
Without saying anything He walked over to the taller man and looked up next to him.  
  
" You know, I could kill you for telling her." Vegeta said still looking up.  
  
"If you were going to do that, you wouldn't have let me say two words." Kakarot laughed lightly. This too made Vegeta laugh. It was not often that the Dark Prince would laugh, but there was something about Kakarot that he couldn't help but laugh.  
  
He had know Kakarot most his life and knew that the taller man would do anything he asked of him. He knew that he could trust him and that's way Vegeta sent him out to go get Bulma.  
  
At that thought he looked back over to the House she was in. Kakarot looked over to his friend and saw what he was looking at.  
  
"You should tell her you know." Kakarot said. "Well, I'm beat, I'm going in." And with that he left to go to bed.  
  
Vegeta looked over and saw him walking in. He looked out to the woods around him and could feel as if something was coming. He couldn't feel if it was something good, or something he should worry about. One this was true, it was a way away, and nothing he had to worry about.  
  
Walking in he saw that Kakarot hadn't made it to the room and was out cold on the floor. Walking over him he went to the room and sat on the bed. Taking off his boots he climbed in bed, not taking anything off.  
  
Bulma awoke to a blue bride singing out her window. Getting up she got dressed and waked out. Walking out she didn't smell any food, and didn't hear Chichi singing as she always did in the morning.  
  
Looking around she saw that she was out cold at the table. Not food was on it, so Bulma knew that she had been out late with Kakarot again, and had not made it to her room. At that she thought to herself. 'Wait. Who did I get to my room? The last thing I recall was walking over to Vegeta and falling asleep.' Vegeta walking around the corner and in the door answered that thought.  
  
"How did you sleep?" He asked low, but she heard him.  
  
"Good, Thank you." She said looking back over at him.  
  
"For what?" He asked her.  
  
"For putting me in bed, I'm happy that I woke up in mine and not some ones." At that she looked over to see a hurt look on his face. "Oh I didn't mean that." However she was unable to finish, Vegeta had already walked out.  
  
Running out she ran into Kakarot who was on his way to see Chichi.  
  
"What happened?" The young man asked looking over and Bulma, pointing at Vegeta.  
  
Bulma told him what she had said. She looked as Kakarot's eyes saw that they got a little darker as she spoke. "Kakarot? What did I do?"  
  
He looked over to her, How could she have known. No one knew of what his father did. "His father.would.ummm..beat on his mother all the time. She never loved him, when she found out she was with child, she knew that it was not the child's fault and said that she would love him. When Vegeta was born, his father killed his mother. He hates men who show no respect to a women." After saying that he looked over to see that Bulma had tears in her blue eyes. "Bulma don't be mad, he's not made at you, he knows that you didn't know. He's just a little hurt. He'll be fine." He said as he walked over to her and hugged her.  
  
Bulma pulled away and walked out of the door, turning back so say thanks. "Thank you for telling me this Kakarot." With that she was gone.  
  
Bulma looked out and saw Vegeta walking to the river. Se climbed down and headed after him. When she made it to the river she saw him on the same rock as before. Walking up to him she spoke. "Vegeta, I didn't know, I'm really sorry." She saw that he wasn't acting like he heard her so she walked a little closer.  
  
"Kakarot should learn to keep his mouth shut." She heard him say in a low voice.  
  
"I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Saying this as she walked behind him and hugged him. She put her arms around his waste and felt him tense up at first then he fell into it.  
  
Vegeta knew that she had not known about his father and mother. He knew that it was not her fault, but it still hurt him. Pulling away from her, he turned around and took her in his arms. This, taking Bulma off grad. They stayed like that for a few moments, just holding the other.  
  
Vegeta pulled away and looked into her blue eyes. 'Oh how one could get so lost' He thought still taking it all in. He didn't know what had come over him. He had this over whelming feeling to kiss her, and that's just he did.  
  
Bulma not really knowing what was happening, but she let it. The feeling of his warm lips on hers was something she had dreamed of for a wile now, now it was really happing, and it was way better then her dream.  
  
"I think I love you." Vegeta said as he pulled away from her.  
  
"And I think I'm in love with you." She answered back to the Dark Prince, her Dark Prince.  
  
Walking back to the colony hand in hand, they found Kakarot and Chichi. Chichi was happy as ever and Kakarot was smiling like he did when he was telling you 'told-ya-so'. He knew that nothing could take her away from him.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but feel happy and save next to Vegeta. They all talked about past things that happened and how they all meat, and became friends. However Vegeta looked over to Bulma to see that she had a far off look in her eyes.  
  
Not knowing what it was, he looked around with his ki to see if he could sense anything. He felt all the Catjines, doing their everyday things, but he also felt nothing.  
  
"That's weird." He said more to himself, but the others heard him.  
  
"What is it Vegeta?" Asked Bulma.  
  
Looking over to Kakarot he knew that he had not picked up on it yet. "Kakarot, you don't feel that?" He asked.  
  
"I feel nothing around us, If that's what you are asking." Kakarot said back to his king.  
  
"That's my point. Where are the animals that are all over this place? We normally fell at lest ten, not I can't feel anything." He got up and looked around, something was very wrong. He looked over to Bulma to see that she to was up, but something was different about her. Her eyes were no longer blue, they had taken on a more whiter color, as if her blue was fading.  
  
Chichi saw this and so did Kakarot. They all took a step away from her as they all looked to the others as to find a answer.  
  
"It is coming." They voice of Siki said. She was no where to be seen, but she was there and she was telling them that something was coming. But what? "Run." Was all she said then she was gone.  
  
"Run? Run from what?" Chichi asked, however she wished she didn't for right then there was a loud cry from another Catjine, King Yamcha had found then, but there was someone with him.  
  
"Frieza." Bulma said as she looked over to Vegeta right before passing out and being caught by Vegeta.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH What is going to happen?????? R&R and I may tell ya...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..tell me what you all think. 


	16. Part 15

Ok All, I'm back, again. I've been working on another story called 'Midnight Water'..Check it out and tell me what you think about it.  
  
On to the story.  
  
Part 15  
  
Looking down at her, Vegeta couldn't believe what she had said. Frieza was really here.  
  
Looking around he saw all the others getting ready for war. He looked down at the women in his arms and then looked up to the other two close to him.  
  
"Kakarot! Get the horse ready, we aren't ready to fight!" He yelled over to his long time friend.  
  
Looking over, Kakarot didn't understand what was said. Vegeta was going to run?! This was never heard of! But when he looked down to Bulma in Vegeta's arms he knew that Vegeta was thinking about Bulma, and not himself. Without saying anything he pulled on Chichi's arm and pulled her with him. Chichi screamed at him not knowing what was going on.  
  
Vegeta took to the air, Bulma still in his arms, to look at what was going on better. He cleared the treetops and saw something that, for the first time in his life, scared him, there was no way out. To every side, there was an army. He couldn't even begin to think of how this was happing, but then again Bulma had said that this was Frieza, and from what Siki had told them about Frieza, he would have not pity for them.  
  
Looking down, Vegeta saw that Kakarot had gotten together what they needed. He flew down right on his steed, Bulma still sleeping in his arms.  
  
He looked around as the others stopped to see what was happening. One of the stronger Catjines walked up to Vegeta.  
  
"Why do you run?" He asked looking over them.  
  
"Cuz I know that this is a fight that can't be won. Not here, not now." Vegeta said looking over to him.  
  
"You go, we'll stay and fight, give you cover so that you can get away." He said the best he could. Catjines had their own way of talking but knew how to talk to other, however they didn't do it often.  
  
The Catjine walked up and looked at Bulma and anyone who looked at what was going on, could tell that he was proud to say he would fight to the death, if it were for HER. Without anything more to say, he walked away and jumped into a tree.  
  
Vegeta looked over to Kakarot and saw that both him and Chichi was ready to go. He was about to get his steed to a full out run, when he looked down to Bulma's eyes. She was awake and her eyes, again, where talking on that white look.  
  
"We have to go back." She said low. "Please, they can't die for nothing they did." Vegeta slowed his horse and looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked looking her right in the eyes.  
  
Bulma looked right back at him. "Please, I can't live with myself if they die, If I let them die!" She was now crying and Vegeta couldn't fight with her. He didn't know what can over him, but something inside of him told him that nothing was going to happen to her.  
  
Without telling the other two, he turned around and took off to the colony. What they came onto was nothing that they had ever seen. All the Catjines were fighting with everything they had in them, but it didn't seem to do anything.  
  
Without warning, Bulma jumped off Vegeta's horse and stood up. Everything stopped and everyone looked at her.  
  
"Well well well. What do we have here?" Bulma looked to her right to see a man that she could only say had to be Frieza.  
  
Sorry so short..but I have testing to do.END OF THE YEAR!.YESS I'M FREE..I hope...anyway R&R!!! 


	17. Part 16

So sorry that I haven't been able to up-date. We had to get rid of DSL cuz my daddy has been out of work for so long..again so sorry..I hope that you all like this part. I'm going to make it long just for all those who have R&R'ed...thank you so every much. I like to know that ppl out there like what I come up with. I hope more with R&R on this part. Here we go..  
  
Last time.  
  
Without telling the other two, he turned around and took off to the colony. What they came onto was nothing that they had ever seen. All the Catjines were fighting with everything they had in them, but it didn't seem to do anything.  
  
Without warning, Bulma jumped off Vegeta's horse and stood up. Everything stopped and everyone looked at her.  
  
"Well well well. What do we have here?" Bulma looked to her right to see a man that she could only say had to be Frieza.  
  
Dark Prince Part 16  
  
Was she crazy? Vegeta couldn't help but think. He didn't think as he to jumped off his horse, running to her side.  
  
"So I get the dear Prince and the blue minx. My day is getting better and better." He laughed and took a closer step, however Bulma didn't move one foot.  
  
"I will not let you hurt anyone more." Bulma said as she looked back to see Chichi and Kakarot coming up fast. Looking back she saw that he was no longer there. Looking all around she still couldn't see him. Then with out any worrying she felt him right behind her. Turning around just in time she missed the attack just before it was going to hit her head on.  
  
Vegeta saw this and knew that something had to be done. He never felt like this before, but within a few thoughts he felt a huge power awaken inside of him. Without warring, he powered up and everything stopped. Frieza looked on in shock and Bulma looked on in disbelief. Never had she felt such a raw power as his.  
  
Looking back to Kakarot and Chichi, she saw that they too had never seen him do anything like this before.  
  
All the others that had been fighting had to stopped just to see what was happening.  
  
Trees up-rooted from the ground, and rocks flew around like they had the weight as that of a father. Everything around him was floating up around him and he seemed to be still gathering more power. No one had ever seen anything like this before.  
  
Frieza was getting the feeling that he was going to lose this fight, if he was going to fight now and that he needed more time to get together. Looking around he saw his men looking at him, as if asking what they are to do.  
  
With out saying anything he took to the air and looked back to Bulma how was on the ground still looking on in disbelief. Then an idea came to him. Why should he run? He was the strongest. Landing ones more, he looked over to see Vegeta was still powering up and had his eyes closed.  
  
Bulma found it in her to look away fun in time to see Frieza send a power ball her way. She moved again and then looked over to him.  
  
Without saying anything, her eyes turned a bright blue and she looked Frieza right in the eyes. He stopped and looked back over to see Vegeta. A bright light took over the grounds and everyone turned to look away.  
  
When they all looked back that no longer saw the Dark Prince. They saw a god. The man that was there in front of all them was not the man they all knew as Vegeta. Vegeta had black heir, this man had gold.  
  
But that wasn't the only thing. Bulma was too different. White heir took the place of her blue, and her eyes where more of a sliver. She was no longer standing on the ground like that of everyone there, but she was floating. Not every high, but high to be a good foot off the ground.  
  
Between Bulma and Vegeta, it looked like a god and a goddess had just entered the game.  
  
Chichi ad Kakarot looked at each other hoping that the other would know as to what was going on.  
  
"I don't believe it." Siki said as she showed up right next to Chichi and Kakarot.  
  
"What so you mean?" Chichi asked. "What are they?"  
  
"I never thought that this would be possible." She looked over to Chichi and Kakarot. "You have to get out of here now!" She said as she looked back to Bulma and Vegeta's new forms. "They have become something that not even they can fight."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"Bulma has become that of which I told you, but it looks like she has also the power for water, Just look at her. But she is not who I'm worried about." She said looking over to Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta has just gone SSJ2, and he had never powered up before. It would normally taken him about ten years to get where he is right now, but just look at him. He's like a burning flame never willing to burn out. With what power he has now, he could take over whatever he wishes." Siki looked back over to the two she had been talking to.  
  
"They are not going to do anything as long as you two are here. They are waiting that you'll get the hint and get the hell out of here. SO DO IT!" she said as then she was gone.  
  
Kakarot looked over to his Prince and then back to Chichi. Without saying anything, he turned the horse around and took off. Yelling with all her might, Chichi wished to go back, not wonting to leave Bulma.  
  
Bulma seeing that they had left, knew that she could now get down to business.  
  
"You killed my mother." She said low, only Vegeta and Frieza where the only ones to hear it.  
  
"Oh, she was so good before she went." He was unable to end that thought, for the next thing he saw was a flash of light and then pain everywhere. When it was all over, he opened his eyes and looked down to see blood all over him. He help out his had to see that he had been burned. Looking behind him, he saw that nothing stood.  
  
Vegeta had powered a fireball and fired it right at him. It covered him and when it pasted him and burned everything behind him and around him. Bulma had not had time to attack, for Vegeta had been much faster.  
  
Everyone around looked to them, not sure what to do. There stood Frieza, the only man that had ever led them, now covered in his oven blood. His first few layers of skin had been burned right off.  
  
Looking around, Vegeta asked, without words, if anyone would like to be next, but just looking at them. No one moved.  
  
Frieza feel to the ground, not being ably to even think of what had just happened. Never had he had this done to him before. Looking up he saw the two people responsible for his pain.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta looked over to each other and nodded, knowing that Vegeta was giving Bulma the last blow. However that was not to happen. Within seconds Frieza disappeared, only leaving the blood on the dirt ground.  
  
Looking around fast to see what was going on, Vegeta and Bulma saw all his men gone, as if they had been called back, and had the help of some darker power.  
  
Both feeling that it was safe, they powered down, Bulma took a deep breath and Vegeta looked over to she her smile at him, before he saw nothing but darkness.  
  
Ok that's it for this one.sorry..I hope you all like it. R&R. 


End file.
